mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
JourneyQuest Mafia Season 1
| image = File:JQMS1.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Onwaaaard! | host = Araver | link = BTSC threads | size = 7 Players (Small) | startdate = 2017-01-17 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #BabyCee #maurice #JustDanceForever #Hachi #Nana(saidaluia) #aura #Boquise | first = Hachi | last = BabyCee, JustDanceForever, maurice, Nana | mvp = BabyCee | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver. It began on January 17th, 2017 and ended in a Goodie win in D2 (January 22nd, 2017). Game Mechanics 5 vs 1 vs 1 small classic Mafia game. Rules * NP shows only deaths, saves and silenced players. * DP shows only lynched players. * Tie: D1 No lynch. D2+ All lynched. Trapped players cannot be voted for. * OOA: NK, RID Kill >> Block > Trap > Save > Kill > Spy. ** Kills are not blocking. **Blocked players will be blocked and told regardless if they had an action or not. ** Vote manips can be blocked except for Baddies' ODTG. ** Kill can be blocked. ** NK cannot be blocked using block/trap on the Baddie (action may look successful but it fails to stop the NK, only a save can stop the NK). **Indy's ODTG RID Kill is unblockable and unsaveable regardless if played during the day or night as it happens instantaneously. Role Description Goodies: A group of adventurers is sent to claim the Sword of Fighting from the Temple of All Dooms so they can defeat The Wicked Kings. Wincon: Get rid of everyone trying to stop them. * Superfluous "Perf" the Wizard - A yellow-robe wizard with chronic cowardice. He has a rare unique ability to retrocast spells and although failing to create the intended effect still making something happen as he is dyslexic. Each night he can try to heal another member of the party if he isn't too busy running away. There's a catch. If his spell fizzles (50% chance) it will render Perf unconscious for the next day (vote counts x0 only Perf knows he is unconscious). Cannot target self nor choose the same person twice in a row. * Nara the Ranger - An elfmaid dressed in green, forever attached to her longbow not caring much about the rest of the world. Except for cats. She is very fond of cats. Hasn't had a critical fail in ... forever so she is always sure to hit the target. Unless she is drugged or something. Once per night she can shoot her bow to scare someone away (block) but not the same person twice in a row. * Carrow the Undead Cleric - A former cleric of the undead-hating God of Light, mistakenly brought back to life by Perf as an undead with a soul. Yeah. Now he feels nothing (or next to nothing) and spells against the undead also hurt him, but those are the only spells he knows ... In short, he is perhaps the first sentient corporeal undead serving an undead-hating God and can only use his abilities one time lest he die in the process. His spells include: 1 - Add 1 extra secret vote, 2 - Remove 1 vote cast, 3 - Protect an innocent (save, does not work on self), 4 - Dispell trap (during the day, can break trap if Cleric is the one trapped). * Glorion the Knight - A red-armored knight who believes killing equals honor and that he must kill all who cross his path as well as many who are nowhere near his path. Killing could be said to be Glorion's first response to everything. He uses Insane Troll Logic (a.k.a. ESP) for anything else. Chooses to kill on even or odd nights at the beginning of the game. Must kill on said night. * Wren the Bard - Young bard lady following the party around to chronicle their misadventures. Each night chooses one character and will find out either who targeted that player or who that player acted upon (choice). Strange potions that she carries around in her satchel allow her to speak Orc but unfortunately she has only one left. ODTG she can instead get a travelling Orc to tell her all about a character (insta unblockable role spy) but that will make her vanilla (the potion tastes really bad and it creates hallucinations as well). Indy: Outlive two secret adventurers and the Sword of Fighting. Stops game if successful. Must be alive at the beginning of the next phase in order for "outlive" to be counted. Secret targets are drawn at the beginning of the game and are known only to Misty. * Misty The Assassin - Misterious elf assasin that has been following the group for some time, hired by the Wicked Kings to get rid of the Sword of Fighting and any adventurer that could be the Chosen one to start a revolution. Each night employs a trap to stop adventurers but not the same twice in a row. Trap does not save from kill but blocks and silences for the next day. ODTG (exactly once) can RID Kill, at any point during the day or night and will forfeit acting the next night. Baddie: Wincon - last standing. * Sword of Fighting - A mythical sword that appears to be both sentient and homicidal. Hiding deep in the Temple of Dooms this sword does not want to be used by someone else and can instead control the arm of its wielder, possibly even the entire body. Despite being intended to bring about a revolution and end the Wicked Kings, the Sword would rather kill things. Each night chooses a player to target and remove from the game. Action is unstoppable except via save. ODTG can remove a vote. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: *BabyCee - Carrow the Undead Cleric *maurice - Glorion the Knight *JustDanceForever - Wren the Bard *Hachi - Superfluous "Perf" the Wizard *Nana - Nara the Ranger MVP: BabyCee Day and Night Posts Prelude N1 D1 N2 D2 End of Game Roster Host: araver #BabyCee - Carrow the Undead Cleric #maurice - Glorion the Knight #JustDanceForever - Wren the Bard #Hachi - Superfluous "Perf" the Wizard - Killed N1 by Sword of Fighting #Nana - Nara the Ranger #aura - Sword of Fighting - Lynched D1 #Boquise - Misty The Assassin - Lynched D2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 11